The Blue Spark of Konoha
by Dan166
Summary: What if Naruto learned another jutsu from the forbidden scroll? What if Naruto met his father in the forest that evening? What if Naruto learned the Rasengan a lot earlier? What if Sasuke didn't hate his brother? What if Sakura wasn't a fan girl? Strong Team 7. Rated T for various things. Pairings: SasuSaku and NaruYugi. May contain future lemons.


Chapter 1: Battle at the Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.

It was late afternoon in Konoha and everything seemed normal for the civilians. But, well, that's for the civilians. For the shinobis and council members, this was an emergency. The forbidden scroll was stolen and the Hokage had passed out from a nose bleed, all caused by the 'demon boy' Naruto Uzumaki. An ANBU squad had been send out immediately with orders to regain the scroll and kill, if it was necessary, the 'demon boy' and anyone who stands in the way.

Naruto was standing beside a tall tree in the Forest of Death. In his right hand, he hold a long, red scroll containing very dangerous jutsus, all banned, because of the destructivity or consequences of casting them.  
"Alright, let's do this." He said and opened the scroll. Looking at the many writings and drawings, he could only say "Wow". As he looked through the content, His eyes stopped at the word "Kage-bunshin no jutsu". Under the title was two drawings of the Nidaime Hokage. On the first one he crossed his fingers, eyes looking straight at an enemy. And on the next one, hundreds or thousands of clones appeared behind him and attacked the enemy. Satisfied with the jutsu, he stood up.  
"If I learn this jutsu, I will be able to beat the crap out of the emo." said Naruto and began reading how to do it.

Half an hour had passed and Naruto had finally mastered the Kage-bunshin by doing hundred clones, that weren't illusions, and moved on any command from him. "I might as well learn another jutsu." said Naruto, panting slightly. He sat down on the ground and searched for another jutsu to learn. Soon he found another one that should be very strong, since it was called the most infamous jutsu created by the Nidaime. "Edo-Tensei, huh. Wonder what it is. Well, I will find out. Let's get to work."  
Reading the summary, he stood up and did the steps as said; doing a lot of seals, ending on ram. He then shouted out "Edo-Tensei" while focusing on keeping his mind clear. He channeled half of the remaining chakra into his palm and smashed it down on the ground. At first nothing happened, then he remembered, he needed to think of someone, and one person came to his mind. His idol. The Yondaime Hokage.  
Then as if the earth could read his mind, a brown coffin came out from the ground and slowly opened giving an ugly sound. And there before him stood his idol and hero of the leaf. The Fourth. Not lifting his head, he walked out of the coffin, towards Naruto. Taking out one of his kunais from his pocket, at the right side of his leg, Naruto put it into the Hokage's head.  
Slowly, but clearly, the fourth lifted his head, and looked at his sons face. When their eyes met, an enormous power leaked out of him and reached the village in no time.

The Sandaime Hokage, also called the God of Shinobis, woke up in a large bed in the village hospital. In the beginning he didn't know where he was or why he was here. Then he remembered passing out from a jutsu called "Oiroke no jutsu" created by Naruto. Thinking of the jutsu almost gave him another nose bleed. Then he became dead serious, by the thought of Narutos whereabouts. He had stolen the forbidden scroll. But even though, he saw it, he couldn't believe Naruto would do something like that. Right, the boy did do a lot of pranks. But stealing something that important? There must have been someone who manipulated him. Then he suddenly felt a warm familiar chakra in the atmosphere.  
Sitting up he found his Hokage clothes at the wardrobe beside him. Quickly changing into those clothes, he shunshin'ed himself back to the office. Not to do his paperwork, but to look at the magic ball.  
"Is it you Minato-kun? But how... Don't tell me Naruto-kun learned that jutsu. If that's what happened, the boy might even surpass you. He really is your son." said the Sandaime as he removed the cotton from the ball and looked into it.  
Although he already had a suspicion about what's happening, the scene he saw made him fall out of his chair. "You really are impressive Naruto-kun..."

"Hey, Yondaime, can you teach me some..." asked Naruto, when he saw the Yondaime giving him am angry look. "Naruto! Where did you learn this jutsu from?" he asked, surprising Naruto that he knew his name. "Wha-What? I mean, Mizuki-sensei told me that if I learned a jutsu from this scroll, I will pass the graduation test. But how do you know my name?"  
"I suppose the Sandaime hasn't told you yet? Then I think I will tell you. Listen carefully Naruto. This might come as a shock for you but... I am your father." he said, knowing this might not have been the best time. When Naruto heard this, his face got an mixed expression, showing that he was happy to meet one of his parents, but at the same time angry at them for not being there for him. He had been beaten, yelled at and treated like shit. He got kicked out of the orphanage at the age of four and lived on the streets, until the Sandaime found him and gave him an apartment. And now his father thought he could just come back and act like nothing happened?  
"Where have you been the whole time!? I got beaten and treated like shit." yelled Naruto clearly angry. "I'm sorry Naruto, but the village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and I had to protect the village with my life, like the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage did."  
That cooled Naruto down a little. "But I don't even know why they hate me so much." Minato looked down at the ground and silently said "That's because you are the container of the Kyuubi."  
"Are you saying you sealed that thing into your own son!" yelled Naruto, who was getting really mad. "I had to do it in order to protect..." Minato was cut off, when Naruto punched him in the stomach. "Why did I had to be the one!?"  
Regaining the air, Minato said: "Because if I couldn't even do it to my own son, then I wouldn't be able to get myself to ask another family."  
"Afraid of losing your respect, huh?" said Naruto with fox like eyes. "No. I knew you would one day be able to control that power and become the greatest ninja in history. I believe in you." Minato said, causing Naruto to look down, shoulders shaking.  
"Yo-you be-believe in m-me?" asked Naruto, tears running down his cheeks. "Yes I do." Minato said again with a fatherly smile. "But I suppose you tell me what happened with you stealing this scroll."

After Naruto finished telling about what Mizuki said and him running into the forest, as well as defeating the Hokage, Minato knew he had to help him. But he didn't want to do all the work, so teaching him one jutsu should be enough. His son could do the rest by himself. And asked: "You failed in the test, so you can't do the Bunshin. But do you know why?" Naruto shook his head, curious to know the answer. "It's because you have too much chakra. You can't get the right amount and end up using too much, making the clone sick."  
"So, I'm gonna teach you a jutsu called "Kage-bunshin no jutsu". I know it's forb..." He was cut off again, when Naruto burst out: "I already know that. I learned it before I learned Edo-Tensei. It wasn't that hard. I mastered it in half an hour." This surprised Minato, but he didn't make it visible. "Then would you show me?" he asked.  
"Right!" Naruto said and crossed his fingers, performing twenty perfect clones. "Impressive. Very good." Minato praised. "Then I think I'll teach you my own jutsu." Hearing this Naruto got excited and was about to dispell the clones, when Minato stopped him. "Training with these clones makes faster progress, because you will remember what the clones did, when you dispell them. But never do it at the same time. You will get too many memories at the same time, causing you to get a headache. Now let me explain the jutsu."  
"You need to focus your chakra at one of your hands, and imagine a sphere. It's very simple to understand, but doing it is a whole other thing. My former teacher, Jiraiya of the Sannin, learned it in one year and it took me three years to create, so don't expect it to be too easy." After saying that, Minato stood up and demonstrated, by forming a spinning chakra ball and smashing it into a nearby tree, shouted "Rasengan", causing an enormous explosion.  
"Wow. Cool!" Naruto shouted. Minato then came back and gave him three different balls. After explaining them, he wished Naruto good luck. At first Naruto didn't want him to leave, but when he explained that he needed to, Naruto gave he was about to leave, Naruto shouted: "I won't disappoint you! 'Cause I'm going to become the Hokage!" Smiling at his son, he gave a thumps up and vanished into the air, green light surrounding him.

The sky was dark and the moon was shining. Three hours had passed and Naruto was all worn out from chakra exhaustion. Until now he had only passed the first two stages. The third was still uncompleted. Suddenly he heard something above and looked up seeing his teacher Iruka. "Naruto! What are you doing? Give me the scroll now!"  
"Oh! Hey, Iruka-sensei. Mizuki-sensei said I would pass if I stole the scroll and learned one jutsu from it." Naruto replied.  
"Do you know what you have done, eh? And don't say something that ridiculous. How could Mizuki ha..." He was cut off when he was hit by shurikens.  
"How could Mizuki have, what? I can do what I want to! Hahaha!" Standing at a tree branch, Mizuki laughed evily. "Now, Naruto, give me that scroll."  
"Don't Naruto! I am sorry I doubted you! You mustn't give..." He was shut up'ed, when he got kicked in the stomach by his former assistant. "Give me the scroll!"  
As Naruto watched the battle, he slowly understood what was happening. He was tricked by Mizuki into stealing the scroll, so he (Mizuki) could get it for himself. But why would Mizuki betray Konoha? Then he must have found another village. Kiri? No. There was a war there. Suna? Still no. He would most likely get killed there or sent back to Konoha since Suna was an ally. That leaved Iwa and Kumo. They didn't seem as an good option, since Iwa lost to Konoha in the war and Kumo was an rival.  
All of it seemed strange. But Naruto decided to play dumb and try to find out. Then his shinobi senses kicked in and he saw a huge shuriken come flying at him. He raised his arms to defend himself and closed his eyes, prepared to feel the pain. But it didn't come. He waited a little more and opened his eyes. Above him was a bloody Iruka, who had blocked the shuriken.  
"Hahaha! How pitiful! Now get out of the way!" Mizuki yelled and throw another shuriken. This time not at me. At Iruka. Seeing Iruka not being able to move, Naruto kicked him away and ran with the scroll, knowing Mizuki would follow him.

As Naruto ran, he desperately thought of a way to defeat Mizuki. The Edo-Tensei used too much chakra, and he was told by his father not to use it unless he was at deaths door. He could use the Kage-bunshin, but it might not be enough. The Rasengan could do it, but he haven't mastered it yet. And then, he got an idea! The third stage was to get the shape, and if he made a clone that formed the ball, while he focused the chakra at the hand, it might work. While he wasn't sure, it was worth a try. After all, he didn't have anything better.  
"Found you! Give me the scroll or I'll kill you!" yelled Mizuki. "No! Naruto don't!" shouted Iruka who was catching up behind Mizuki.  
"Naruto, do you know why everyone hate you so much?" asked Mizuki with an evil grin. Hearing this Iruka's face turned white. "That's an S-class secret! You can't tell him that!"  
"So? I'm leaving the village. You can't do anything. So, Naruto let me tell you why..."  
"You don't have to. I already know why they hate me. But I'm going to prove I'm not the demon, they think I am."  
"How did you find out?" asked both chunins. Then Mizuki just laughed as if he didn't care and asked: "How are you going to prove that?"  
"By showing I can control myself. I'm not being controlled by some overgrown fur ball. And by beating you, I've taken the first step of proving that." Naruto said.  
"No! Naruto you will get killed!" yelled Iruka desperately.  
"You think you can beat me? Don't joke around! I'm going to kill you!" Mizuki yelled, jumping down from the branch.  
"No you aren't! Kage-bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted and made twenty clones.  
"You think that's enough?" Mizuki said and drew out a kunai.  
"No. I don't think that's enough. But I believe this is enough." Naruto said and sent the clones, except one, sprinting at Mizuki. As Mizuki fighted his way through the clones, he didn't see Naruto prepare another jutsu. Only when all the clones was defeated, he saw Naruto had vanished.  
"How pitiful. Trying to escape..." Mizuki said not knowing Naruto had been thrown into the air, by the remaining clone, with a final blow ready. He looked around for any sign of the direction 'the brat' had ran. Then he heard him yell: "Rasengan!" Soon he felt a pain in the back which spread out to the whole body, as bones broke and organs destroyed. He didn't even have time to scream.  
Landing on the ground Naruto smiled satisfied and walked over to the traitor to check his heart. Dead. "Phew." Then he remembered Iruka and ran over to see his sensei, who was now leaning against a tree. "You okay, Iruka-sensei?"  
"I'm fine. Naruto. But how did you learn those jutsus?" Iruka asked. "Hehe. That's a secret. I'm sorry. I can't tell you." Naruto answered.  
"It okay. Now close your eyes. I've a gift for you." said Iruka. Naruto did as said. After a moment he was told to open his eyes again. When he looked at his sensei, he found it strange his sensei didn't wear the headband anymore. Then he realized Iruka had given it to him as a sign of passing the test. "Congratulations. You've passed the test. Now I would like to treat you some ramen for saving me."  
Glad, Naruto hugged him tightly making him wince slightly in pain.

Sitting at the Hokage's office, the Sandaime could only smile and say for the second time this day. "You really are impressive, Naruto-kun."

N/A

That's the first chapter! Please give a review and tell me what's bad and what's good. Also I need a Beta-Reader, so if interested please contact me.

Now as for the next chapter, it'll be up before 1st December. I'll not tell what will happen other than Team 7 will battle Kakashi, because no one likes spoilers. It destroys the surprises.

Also note English isn't my first language, so grammar might be bad, but I'm doing my best.

Well, see ya next time!


End file.
